


Private Show

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Masturbation, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: prompt: if u are feeling kinky one of them walks in on the other masturbating
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 244





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> y'all thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? it's 2020 and it's election week like. nothing is a surprise anymore.  
> anyway! enjoyyyyy

Living with Scott and Isaac is great most of the time. Then the rest of the time, there’s no privacy and no privacy means Stiles can’t just, ya know, have a little private time. The second he starts, everyone in the apartment knows, and afterwards they give him _looks_ or the opposite of looks actually. They won’t look him in the eye, and it makes him feel weird. So he doesn’t masturbate when they’re home.

Problem is, most of the time, one of them is home.

It leaves Stiles pent up and needing a release, but he rarely gets one. However, today there is a pack practice that Stiles doesn’t need to be part of, so he doesn’t go. They’re all werewolf fighting, and Stiles isn’t a werewolf so he doesn’t have to be there. So... he takes advantage of being alone. 

He even know he’ll be alone for _hours_ , so he treats himself a little. Puts on music, grabs the lube, and his favorite dildo. Usually he just rubs one out, but this time. This time he can take his time.

Taking his time opening himself up is such a rarity that he goes even slower than usual, enjoying the process. It’s never the best angle but he still tries. Especially because he knows the dildo gets a good angle.

Once he’s prepped, he slowly slides the dildo in, enjoying the slight stretch and burn of it being a little too long. The only bad part? A certain alpha werewolf has to enter his mind _every fucking time_. 

They’re friends, and friends don’t masturbate to other friends’ arms. But holy hell, Derek’s arms. And don’t get Stiles started on the man’s stupidly beautiful eyes. He’s gotten softer the last couple years. He even got Stiles a birthday present this year for his 21st. A beautiful leather bound notebook to scribe their own bestiary into. It was the best gift ever, and it even had _Emissary Stilinski_ inscribed on the front. It was gorgeous.

But that’s not the point right now. The point is Stiles enjoying Stiles Time. And picturing Derek holding him down and slowly opening him up. He wonders if Derek would kiss or bite. He hopes it would be both. 

He moans and doesn’t hide when he moans Derek’s name. He even thinks he hears growling, and fuck if that isn’t even sexier. He would love to see Derek lose a little control and god his red eyes flashing while he’s buried in Stiles would be _so hot_.

He opens his eyes to try and find the lube because patting around the bed isn’t helping, and when he opens he sees a flash of red that makes him double take. 

“Derek?!” Stiles yelps, trying to cover himself, which really just makes him land unceremoniously on the floor.

“I...” Derek starts and then shuts up. “Are you okay?”

“ _No_ ,” Stiles squeaks. “I’m mortified. How long have you been there?”

“Uh, long enough.”

“ _Why_?” Stiles screeches.

“Wanted to know why you weren’t at practice. Guess I know why now.” Derek clears his throat, and ugh Stiles would really love if the world could just swallow him whole right now.

“Can you please go?”

“Sorry, but first. You said my name. Did you mean me?”

Stiles pokes his head up over his bed to glare at Derek. “Way to kick a man while he’s down, Derek.”

“No, I just.” Derek glances down, and Stiles follows his gaze to the hard line in Derek’s gray sweatpants. “If it’s me then I’d like to do something about it.”

“Do something,” Stiles blurts. “It’s you, Derek. It’s always you.”

The flash of red is so hot, and Stiles really loves being right. Derek stalks over to him, and god it’s like Stiles’ boner never fell because he’s quickly harder than he was before. 

Derek practically picks him up and then actually throws him on the bed where Stiles’ dildo and lube still are. “You fuck yourself thinking I’m the one doing it?” Derek asks, his voice rough.

“Yeah,” Stiles says breathlessly, watching as Derek tears his shirt off like the thing personally offended him, and the shirt sure did offend Stiles. Depriving him of this view? This view of Derek’s muscular chest and abdomen where he let his chest hair finally grow out? Depriving Stiles of this view is the worst thing a piece of cloth has ever done.

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asks.

“Please,” Stiles whines and that’s all it takes for Derek to cover Stiles’ body with his and kiss him. It’s so not what Stiles expects. It’s soft and tender, and when Derek traces his tongue around Stiles’ lips to open them, the tongue in his mouth isn’t domineering or aggressive. It’s exploratory, and it’s like Derek is trying to taste every piece of Stiles’ mouth and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing ever.

“Stiles,” Derek whispers when he pulls back. “I need to know. This isn’t a one time thing. It isn’t just sex, right?”

“I’m lucky enough to have any piece of you, Der, but if you let me be more than a hookup, I’d be on that like a barnacle on a ship.”

Derek snorts out a laugh, burying his face in Stiles’ neck to hide his smile. Quickly that turns into more as Derek tastes the skin there and nips right underneath Stiles’ jaw.

“Okay, as much as I would love to savor this and take our time, your puppies will be home soon, and I’ve been waiting to cum for an hour. Please fuck me.”

The vibrations of Derek’s moan go straight to Stiles’ dick honestly. “Do you have a condom?” Derek asks.

“No,” Stiles whispers. “But I’m clean, and you’re a werewolf. I’m okay going bareback, are you?”

The bite on Stiles’ neck this time is harder as Derek ruts against Stiles’ hip.

“I’ll take that as a yes now get inside me and make me forget everything except your name.”

“Jesus Christ,” Derek groans while Stiles finally gets his hands all over him. He shoves the sweatpants down and practically drools at the sight of Derek’s dick, but he has a priority, and that priority is said dick in Stiles’ ass right this fucking second.

It’s messy and hot and fast, but Derek manages to kiss Stiles like he’s the most important thing, and it’s over way too quickly, but hearing Derek moan his name is kinda the best thing that has ever happened to Stiles ever.

When they finally catch their breath and Derek is curled into Stiles’ side, Stiles finally says, “God, you’re never getting rid of me now.”

“Good,” Derek half-growls, and Stiles can so get used to this.


End file.
